Love Struck Spark
by Jackson W. York
Summary: Optimus falls in love with Sam on Sam's wedding ..R and R
1. Chapter 1- Prime's Dilemma

Love struck Spark

By Jackson York

Authors Pov

He didn't know when it happened, he didn't know how it happened and he didn't know why it happened. All he knew was that it happened, and now he was paying for it. Optimus sat sulking in his office looking through old file photos of his now beloved, Sam Witwicky. A lone tear slid down his face. He internally growled at himself and sighed. This day was supposed to be full of love and joy. But all Optimus could feel was anger and hatred. To day was Sam's wedding day. He was to be married to Carly this afternoon. Optimus was chosen to wed the two, oh how he hated what fate had done. He hated that not only would he have to witness his human being married to _her_ but he would be the one doing it. He growled and slammed a fist down on his desk, effectively crushing his data pad. He sighed and put he helm in his hands. Why had Primus done this? He silently started to cry, losing his Primeness for a few seconds. But regaining it as there was a knock at his door. He looked up and righted himself.

"Come in" he said. The door opened and Ratchet walked through.

"Hi Ratchet how are things" Optimus asked cheerfully and Ratchet gave him a knowing look.

"I should asked the same to you" He replied and crossed his arms.

"What are you talking about?" Optimus asked.

"Optimus" he said and the prime sighed and laid his helm in his hands again.

"Is it that obvious?" Optimus asked and Ratchet gave a sad chuckle while rubbing his friends shoulder.

"Obvious? Optimus you look like a little lost puppy when he is around" Ratchet said and smiled.

"What am I going to do old friend" Optimus asked and Ratchet sighed and got down to face him.

"Optimus…you need to do what you spark tells you, you shouldn't got through life wondering what if" He said and Optimus got up and nodded.

"But it is his wedding…I can't hurt him like that"

"Hurt who" said a innocent voice. Optimus froze and looked down along with Ratchet. Sam was standing there in his tuxedo smiling.

"No one Sam" Optimus said not taking his eyes off of Sam "You look amazing" Optimus stated. Sam grinned and blushed slightly.

"Ahem" Ratchet said grinning as well, the two others faced him.

"Sam shouldn't you be getting ready?" Ratchet asked

"I..uh yeah…I just had to ask Optimus a question" He said still blushing.

"Well I will leave you too…" Ratchet said and left still smirking a chuckling lightly. Optimus gently picked Sam up and sat him down on his large desk, he sat across from him.

"What is your question Sam?" Optimus asked still smiling and trying to stop himself from taking the boy for his own. Sam frowned and looked down.

"Optimus…I…I don't know if I can do this. I keep second guessing myself, I feel like I am…drowning" Sam said sadly and Optimus sighed and chose his words carefully.

"Sam I believe you are suffering from what humans call cold feet. It is natural for the groom to feel this way" Optimus said and Sam flash a quick pissed off look but nodded.

"Yeah…that is what Lennox and Hide said…well thanks for the help" Sam said and was about to leave when Optimus called out.

"Sam wait!" Optimus said. Sam turned and smiled.

"Yeah Optimus?" He asked and Optimus opened his mouth to say something that desperately needed to be said then sighed.

"I…I think you should get going…" Optimus said and Sam gave him a confused look and left. Once Sam was gone Optimus slammed his head on his desk and growled.

"Slag it!" he cursed. "I need to tell him…but I can't.." he said and rubbed his helm. He looked up at the clock and groaned, he needed to get ready for the wedding. He slowly stood and walked to his quarters to prep his holoform and alt mode for what he knew would be the single most painful moment in his life.

* * *

AN: Hey guys this is a new story, this is not related to my others. I am basing this story off of a drawing I saw on Deviantart. I hope you enjoy it, thank you oh and R and R.


	2. Chapter 2- The Wedding

Chapter 2

Author POV

It was now time for the wedding and Optimus was still in his quarters, practicing the speech that would tear his spark out. He sighed and looked at his internal clock, it was time. He walked briskly to the alter that the crew had sat up for the couples wedding. When he got there, he put on such a fake smile that even Skids and Mudflap knew that it bothered him being here. Sam was getting a last second talk from Lennox in one corner and the bride to be was in the other. Optimus walked to the front of the alter and swallowed.

"Are we ready to begin?" he asked and heard the crowd that had gather murmur a yes and looked over at Sam who nodded. The wedding march began and Optimus could feel himself being slowly torn apart. The bride had finally gotten up and now it was Optimus turn to do his duties. He looked down at the couple and Carly smiled and Sam gave a halfway smile. Then he began.

"We are gathered here today to-" He was halted by Sam.

"Wait…NO I..I can't do this" Sam said and there was a cliché gasp from the audience. Sam looked over at Carly apologetically. "Carly I am sorry…I can't do this….I am in love with someone else" he stated.

"W-Wha…who?" were the only words she could say as everyone visibly saw here heart break.

"I…" Sam stated as he looked at Optimus who at the time was still using his holoform, frozen as the scene in front of him developed. "Him" Sam simply said. Optimus's eyes got huge as he dropped the bible he was holding.

"HIM!" Carly screeched. "He…He isn't even human…he is a poor excuse for scrap metal at best" She yelled, which upset some of the fellow bots that were present.

"NO HE IS NOT" Sam roared. "He is sweet, gentle, caring, respectful and he was even willing to give up his happiness for me to be happy. He has done more than you ever have" He stated and smiled at Optimus who was blinking rapidly.

"Uh…I gave you the best night of your life SAM! I TOOK YOUR VIRGINITY" She yelled and Sam blushed fiercely and stuttered.

"Yeah…Well…in my opinion I think I took yours" He said trying to think fast. Skids could be heard in the back saying "Ohhhh SNAP!"

"Well at least I don't have a tiny dick" She said which caused Sam to growl.

"Even if you did…it would be sooooooooo little that even ratchet couldn't see it" He said which got Ratchet to howl with laughter.

"W-W-Well at least I…Uh…" Carly said trying to think of more come backs. "At least I don't moan out someone else's name while I am having sex" She spit.

"Really…that is the best you got?" Sam asked and shook his head while chuckling. "Man I saved myself a headache for the rest of my life" he said which pissed Carly off. She leaped at him and he yelped as she landed on him.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU CRAZY BITCH!" He yelled and twins started chanting "fight, fight, fight" Optimus finally snapped out of it and pulled Sam away from the pissed off girl, Ironhide's holoform had pulled her away just far enough so Sam wasn't in danger. She kicked and screamed.

"I'll get you SAM WITKICKY AND YOU TOO OPTIMUS PRIME!" She yelled as Ironhide's holoform dragged her out.

"THAT IS WITWICKY!" He yelled as Optimus pulled him close to calm him down. Once Carly had been removed from base Ironhide returned to the faux alter and sat down and along with the rest of the crowd, had calmed down. They watched closely at what Sam and Optimus were doing. Optimus had turned Sam around and they were staring at each other, the silence was finally broken by Sam.

"Optimus…I know…that you could probably never love me as I love you…but" he said and Optimus did the only logical thing in his mind. He kissed him with all the passion in his spark, the crowd roared with applause which made the two break the kiss and blush.

"Sam…I could never love anyone or anything more than you…you stole my spark" He said and Sam smiled and hugged the commander.

"Optimus….I love you so much" Sam said into Optimus's chest.

"I love you too Sam" He stated and he looked over at Ratchet who was smiling away. Ratchet abruptly stood and faced the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentleman…due to some…conflicts we are canceling today's ceremony. We are sorry for the inconvenience." He said and shoo-ed the crowd out only leaving Sam's parents and himself.

"Sam" Judy Witwicky said as she approached her son.

"Yeah mom…" he said now nervous.

"I AM SO PROUD OF YOU" She said and broke down in tears, Sam had to surrender to her hugging him tightly.

"Wha…mom why?" he asked and she sniffled.

"For coming to terms with your feelings" she said and cried more happy tears, he looked over at his dad who shrugged.

"Okay, Okay mom…you are embarrassing me" He said and she giggled and let go, her make-up smeared. He faced Optimus who was smiling.

"Optimus…'ahem' would you like to be my boyfriend?" he asked and Optimus chuckled and kissed his human again.

"Yes" he said and picked him up and carried him to Sam's room. On there way they passed a very interesting scene of Carly swearing and trying to run past some guards. Once they were in Sam's room.

Optimus carefully laid Sam on his bed and kissed him over and over again. Sam moaned in between each kiss, Optimus smiled as he leaned over Sam.

"Sam..?" Optimus asked.

"Yes my commander?" Sam asked which earned him a small growl from Optimus who kissed his neck.

"When did you know?" he asked and Sam chuckled.

"The time when you visited me a few summers ago…you know, when you spent the night?" He asked and Optimus nodded.

"Really? That long ago?" Optimus asked and kissed Sam ago as he spooned him.

"Well honestly…I wasn't sure until last week…that is when the puppy dog eyes started to appear" Sam said with a chuckle.

"Funny…Ratchet said something similar to me just this afternoon" Optimus said thoughtfully looking up and Sam took his opportunity and gave his love a hickey. Optimus gasped and moaned Sam's name, they froze as they heard a knock at Sam's door.

"You two better not be doing what it sounds like you are doing…" Judy Witwicky said.

"MOM!" Sam yelled and Optimus laughed.

* * *

AN: I couldn't wait….this story…I don't know what it is…every time I try to sleep it keeps flooding out…PLEASE R AN Thanks…YOU ROCK!


	3. Chapter 3- Filler Chapter

Chapter 3

Author's POV

* * *

It was later that night and the base had calmed down slightly. They were still technicians and such walking up and down the halls. But for the most part it was calm, most of the bots had retired to their quarters and were deep in recharge. It was a excellent night for rest, though for some it wasn't. One of them happened to be Sam, who was currently trying his hardest to sleep next to his love, Optimus Prime. But no matter how much he tried he could not seem to sleep. He sighed and gently slid out of bed as not to wake Optimus up. He silently left the room he was given and walked outside. He walked from building to building eventually ending up at a field on the end of the base. He sat down and looked up at the stars and suddenly felt relax and a yawn of his signaled that as well. He was about to stand when he heard loud footsteps behind him.

"Sam?" asked a familiar, deep baritone voice. Sam smiled and turned to face Optimus. "What are you doing out here love?" he asked and Sam yawned.

"I couldn't sleep" He said tiredly and Optimus gave a half smile and sat next to Sam. "why are you out here?"

"Well…same I suppose" Optimus said keeping a optic on his mate. "Is everything alright Sam?" Optimus asked concerned.

"…Optimus do you really love me?" Sam asked and Optimus picked him up and nuzzled him.

"Of course I do Sam. Why wouldn't I?" Optimus asked as he looked at him.

"Because I am human…" Sam said and Optimus growled.

"Sam…I don't care that you are human, I love you for who you are" Optimus said and smiled as Sam rubbed his cheek.

"Promise?" Sam asked and Optimus chuckled.

"I promise my love." he replied. Sam smiled and looked up at the commander and kissed him.

"I am so lucky to have you" Sam said and sat in Optimus's palm and rubbed it.

"Thank you Sam" Optimus said gently.

"For what Optimus?" He asked.

"For giving me love…" Optimus replied and Sam smiled and feel asleep in his love's hand.

* * *

Sam awoke hours later in the arms of his beloved and smiled. He turned and faced the bot's holoform and saw he was awake.

"How long have you been awake?" Sam asked sleepily.

"A few minutes" Optimus said and gently pulled him a bit closer. Sam smiled and gently rubbed the bots chest earning him a deep rumble from the commander.

"Sam" moaned a very turned on Optimus. Sam blushed and yelped as Optimus pulled him into a very passionate rough kiss. Sam broke the kiss and gently rubbed the holoform's abs.

"AHEM!" said a very gruff voice, startling the two. They jumped and looked over to see Ironhide standing there smirking.

"H-Hey Hide" Sam greeted still slightly scared.

"Sam.." He nodded and looked at his leader who was blushing lightly and glaring at him.

"Ironhide…may I ask why you are here" asked a grumpy Optimus. Ironhide grunted and reached behind him and pulled Bumblebee up and sat him in the room.

"This is why" he said and Bee gave a innocent warble and clipped "Hey I didn't do nothing man"

"Bee?" Sam asked and his guardian looked at him. "What did you do?" he asked

"Your guardian is a perv…" Ironhide snorted and left leaving the three in the room.

"What were you doing Bumblebee?" Optimus asked and Bee sighed.

"I..I was l-listening to you" he whimpered.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Sam yelled causing the scout to whimper.

"I'm sorry…I got scared when I didn't see either of you…so I was going to check here…but uh" Bee tried to explain. Sam sighed and walked over to the poor scout and rubbed his ped.

"its okay I guess…you were just worried right?" Sam asked and Bee nodded.

"Sam…perhaps you should spend today with Bumblebee…" Optimus said trying to regain his composure. Sam gave a sad look at his bot, and Optimus smiled. "Don't worry…we can spend the night together" he said and Sam blushed, Bumblebee whistled nonchalantly.

"Alright Bee lets go" Sam said and headed off with his guardian. Optimus pouted a little as he deactivated his holoform and walked to the his office but froze when he heard Sam yell.

:Bumblebee! What happened?: Optimus asked through the com-link  
:Its Carly…she has injured Sam: Bee responded. Optimus began to panic and quickly ran to his mate. He stopped when he saw Sam groaning on the ground and Carly being held back by some soldiers.

"How did she get in here?" one asked the other who shrugged. Optimus leaned down to Sam and held him.

"What happened Sam?" he asked and Sam winced.

"She…she kicked me…in that spot" he said and Optimus winced himself.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" He roared at the soldiers who quickly got her out.

"Are you going to be okay?" Optimus asked and Sam nodded and stood slowly still in pain.

"Come on Bee lets go" he said and Bee warbled but nodded and followed his charge.

* * *

Later that night

* * *

Optimus smiled as he waited in Sam's room. He had spent all day planning this little surprise for his love. There were rose petals on the bed and Optimus's holoform was wearing only boxers. Tonight he was going to make Sam his. He hoped Sam would be happy with his plan but he could only hope. I relaxed and watched the door as it opened. Sam stepped in and froze as he saw the scene before him.

"W-wow" he said and Optimus chuckled.

"Do you like it?" he asked and Sam nodded, Optimus motioned for Sam to come over. Which Sam slowly did. As soon as he was at the bed the commander pulled him onto the bed and kissed him deeply.

"Optimus…are we going to…" Sam asked gently while rubbing the holoform chest.

"If you want to Sam…I won't make you do anything you don't want to" Optimus answered. Sam blushed and took his shirt off.

"I want to" Sam answered and kissed his commander deeply.

* * *

AN: This chapter will be the death of me. I have such writers block and this is the chapter that came out of it. I am so so sorry if it is all over the place and confusing. I promise the next chapter will be better…but it will also be Rated M…


	4. Chapter 4- Magic Night

Chapter 4

Now before you bite off my head I must warn you that the beginning of this chapter is 18+ Don't like it? Don't read...Please leave questions and Reviews in the Review section.

* * *

Optimus slowly got over Sam and pinned the boy down. He smiled and kissed his neck. Sam closed his eyes and moaned. Optimus grinning and took off the boys shirt and suckled his nipples causing Sam to arch into Optimus. The commander growled and slid his tongue into the boys mouth. Sam moaned and rubbed the man's large muscles and slowly slid his hands to Optimus's boxers. Optimus moaned and took Sam's pants off and rubbed the hard bulge in Sam's boxers. Sam moaned loudly and slid down the Primes boxers and gasped at the size of Optimus's member. It had to be at least 13 inches, it was uncut and had veins all over it. Optimus smiled and blushed.

"Sam?" Optimus asked and Sam looked up.  
"Optimus…its big" Sam said and Optimus chuckled and kissed the boy again as he removed his boxers. Optimus looked down and grinned, Sam's member was just a little over 8 inches and was cut. Sam blushed as Optimus looked at it. Optimus slowly leaned down and engulfed Sam's entire length in his mouth causing Sam to moan out Optimus's name. Sam slowly reached down and stroked his mates hard cock. Optimus shivered and moaned. The commander started to bob on the teens throbbing member.

"Sam" Optimus moaned. "Turn over" Sam turned over and prepared himself, he moaned out loudly as Optimus entered him and began to thrust. He speed up quickly and they both shouted out each others names when they climaxed. The fell into a passion filled sleep.

-  
Optimus awoke hours later, he smiled at the boy who laid in his arms. Sam silently curled closer to Optimus in his sleep and Optimus kissed his cheek.

"Cute" Said a deep voice with a hint of a British accent, Optimus tensed and wrapped his arms around his human.  
"I thought I had gotten rid of you" Optimus growled at the voice which only chuckled darkly.  
"Oh Orion you can never be rid of me…" The voice said and Optimus balled his fists up.  
"Why are you here?" Optimus asked now pissed off.  
"Isn't it obvious?" the voice said. "The boy Orion"  
"What about him?" Optimus asked starting to worry.  
"Orion you know what will happen…didn't your medic tell you?" The voice asked and moved slightly over to Optimus.  
"He told me, yes…but I will find a way to stop it…to stop you" Optimus said, the voice chuckled.  
"You can't stop it…that is the beauty of it…it is the boy's destiny" The voice said chuckling.  
"No…you will not take him from me! I will not let you! He is mine now and nothing will ever change that!" Optimus shouted as quiet as he could.  
"Oh Optimus…you poor pathetic soul. It is already happening, just look" The voice said and Optimus looked down at Sam and noticed that Sam's hair had turned a dull silver.  
"Stop this!" Optimus demanded.  
"You know I can't…it was his own fault…if he had listened to you in Mission City this would have never happened." said the voice.  
"THAT HAPPENED BECAUSE HE LOVED ME!" Optimus roared in anger causing Sam to mumble and bury his face deeper into Optimus's chest.  
"I am going to take him Optimus, we will be joined forever…" The voice said matter-of-factly.  
"You even try and I'll kill you" Optimus threatened  
"Funny Optimus….How can you kill something that is nether dead or alive?" the voice asked and vanished. Optimus held Sam closer and stroked his now silver hair, tears starting to form in his eyes.  
"Don't worry Sam…I wont let it take you away from me…I promise" he said and Sam mumbled in his sleep.


	5. Chapter 5- Changes

AN: Guys help...I hit writers block

Chapter 5

Authors POV

* * *

A blood chilling scream filled the air of the base. Optimus bolted upright and jumped out of bed. He ran to where the scream had originated. Sam was laying on the bathroom floor in his boxers. From his appearance it was apparent why he was screaming. Sam was pale almost gray and had very thin silver lines running all over his body, and there were distinct Cybertronian markings running up his arms. Optimus knelt by his mate, he was filled both with anger and worry. He held Sam close and rocked him back and fourth.

"O-Opt-timus wha what happened to me" Sam ask frightened beyond belief. Optimus stayed quiet for a minute and sighed.

"Sam…we need to get you to Ratchet…then everything will be explained" Optimus said and Sam numbly nodded. Optimus pulled the boy to his chest and carefully walked him to the med bay. Ratchet was already there doing some work. He froze when he saw Sam and groaned.

"I thought we had more time…" Optimus mumbled and sat his mate on the berth. Ratchet walked over quickly and scanned the teen who was stunned silent. He then hooked some of the devices up to Sam and pulled Optimus out of Sam's hearing range.

"It wasn't supposed to happen this fast Optimus….what happened?" Ratchet asked keeping a optic on Sam.

"It…visited me last night…I think it did something to speed up the process.." Optimus said and growled. "Ratchet you have to help him…please"

"Optimus…I..I have a idea what to do but I have to finish it…it will take two days" Ratchet said sadly and Optimus balled his fists up again.

"I can't lose him Ratchet…" Optimus said and Ratchet nodded.

"I promise you that you won't" The medic said and smiled at the Prime.

"O-Optimus?" Sam asked quietly. Optimus and Ratchet turned back to face Sam and walked over to him.

"Yes my love?" Optimus asked and rubbed Sam's hand.

"Wh-what is happening to me?" He asked and Ratchet sighed.

"Sam…do you know the laws of energy?" he asked and Sam nodded. "Do you know the law that states energy can neither be created nor destroyed?" Ratchet asked and Sam nodded once again.

"Sam…in mission city…when you pushed the all spark into Megatrons chest…something happened" Ratchet started and Sam's eyes got very large.

"What?" Sam asked his heart beating rapidly.

"The allspark in a physical since was destroyed…but the energy contained within it could not be…it is true it went into Megatron but…it also went into you…in fact it cycled between you both" Ratchet said and Sam felt like his heart was about to explode.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked trying to calm himself.

"It means…that since Megatron died…you inherited all the energy and are the sole possessor of it…but it wasn't meant to be contained in a organic life form….so…it.." Ratchet tried to explain.

"It has to change you Sam…it wants to make you into a Cybertronian…so it can be protected…" Optimus said sadly and laid his head next to his mate.

"I…it…wha..I don't want to be Cybertronian!" Sam yelled panicking.

"We know Sam…we have been trying to create a method of removing it from you without injuring either one of you…but it still isn't complete…if I work hard it might be in two days" Ratchet said and Sam nodded.

"GET IT OUT OF ME!" Sam pleaded and Optimus activated his holoform and held Sam as he began to cry.

"Sam…we will do everything possible. I promise…we will not lose you" Optimus whispered into the boys ear.

"Sam.." Ratchet said and the teen looked up at the medic. "I want you to rest for right now…and you are not to leave this Medical Bay, understand?" Ratchet asked and Sam nodded, he buried his face into Optimus's chest and closed his eyes tightly just wanted to sleep and get away from this.

* * *

Sam awoke later in the med bay, he was alone and hating it. He curled in on himself and wiped some tears away from his eyes.

"Hello Samuel" a deep dark voice said with a hint of a British accent. Sam jolted and looked over but didn't see anyone.

"Wh-who are you?" Sam asked and the voice chuckled.

"You don't remember me? That hurts Samuel, I thought of all the people that can see and hear me. You would remember me the most." The voice said and came closer to Sam.

"Sorry…I really don't know who you are" Sam said and the voice growled.

"I am not a _who_ but a _what_, Samuel" The voice said with anger.

"…You…you are the allspark…aren't you" Sam said feeling scared again.

"Ah so you do remember me? Call me Dark spark by the way" The voice said gently.

"I remember you as a cube" Sam said and the voice growled and Sam winced as he felt a pain in his head.

"**YOU THINK I LIKE BEING LIKE THIS**? I was content being the cube! But you had to go and mess it all up!" The voice roared and calmed, Sam relaxed as the pain went away.

"W-What did I do?" Sam asked.

"You…caused this" The spark said and came forward, Sam looked up and went pale as he saw the being in front of him. It was a being about his height, but with metal skin, blood red eyes and a blast mark on the side of its mangled face.

"I..I did that?" Sam asked feeling slightly sick.

"Yes…because of you…I was morphed into a sick bizarre combination of you and that psycho mech Megatron….but heh in a few hours you will make it up" the being said with a dark smile.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Sam asked now terrified.

"I am taking your body Sam…It will house what is left of my energy…it will override this" it said motioning to the metallic skin.

"B-But I th-thought you were supposed to be a good energy…not a body snatcher…" Sam said trying to avoid looking at the being.

"heh that all changed once I entered Megatron…I was infected because of you Sam" it said and growled. "You are the downfall of me, Megatron, yourself and now…Optimus as well…" it hissed.

"W-wait…I…what about Ratchets idea…removing you from me!" Sam tried.

"And what? Just let me roam free, slowly dissipating into nothing? I don't think so Sam…No I want you, mind, body and soul" The being said and faded away. Sam laid back completely terrified and began to sob.

How could he do this…why didn't he think of something else that day in Mission city. He was going to basically die now because of his decisions. But that was not the part that hurt the most…it was the fact that he was going to hurt his true love Optimus and his best friend Bumblebee…Sam growled at himself. There had to be something he could do…some way to get Dark Spark out of him and transfer it somehow…he had to. He had gone through to much to just be replaced by that. Sam sighed and relaxed and slowly fell asleep thinking of anyway to prevent this…

* * *

AN: Thanks for the awesome review :) Keep it coming you guys really do rock! :)


	6. Chapter 6- The Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 6

Authors POV

* * *

Sam awoke wrapped up in his loves arms. He gently leaned back and grinned when he felt Optimus purr gently and pull him closer. Sam slowly turned to face the holoform and kissed him passionately. Optimus happily returned it and nuzzled his mate.

"Sam…my Sam" Optimus mumbled into the boys neck causing him to blush.

"My Optimus" Sam whispered and made the Commander rumble, Optimus opened his eyes and internally growled as he saw the advancement of what the Dark Spark had done to his mate. Sam was almost completely covered in Cybertronian markings and now had cerulean colored eyes much like the other bots.

Sam frowned and stroked the holoform cheek gently. "Don't worry Optimus…we will figure out something." Sam promised his big bot. Optimus nodded and kissed Sam's forehead and pulled him into a tight hug,

"Sam…I promise on my spark that I will never let anything happen to you" He whispered gently. They separated slowly and looked at each other.

"Thank you Optimus" Sam said with a smile.

"Well isn't this a cute scene" Said that same dangerous voice that they had come to hate. Optimus growled and held Sam tight against himself.

"Leave him alone…" Optimus demanded. The dark spark only chuckled.

"Optimus…this is going to happened…whether you want it to or not" the dark spark said. Sam wiggled out from his lovers hold and faced the entity.

"We will stop this and you" Sam stated which caused the being to laugh.

"And how…prey tell are you going to do that?" it asked chuckling darkly.

"…Well…I don't know but we are!" Sam shouted and Optimus pulled him close again.

"Samuel quit fighting it…you are only prolonging the inevitable" It said and walked closer to the couple.

"No…I will fight you off for as long as I need to…" Sam said and clenched his fist.

"Fine…suffer…it will not affect my plans" it said and moved away.

"What plans?" Optimus asked and it stopped and chuckled darkly again.

"I am going to take Samuel's body, mind and soul to repair and replenish myself…effectively killing him in the process but oh well…then I am going to Cyberform earth and create a new and better place for Cybertronians…" It said and Optimus stood.

"You will do no such thing!" he roared and tried to punch the form but failed as his arm went through it.

"I honestly thought you were smarter" The being said and shocked Optimus into unconsciousness.

"Optimus!" Sam yelled and gulped as the form appeared in front of him now.

"It is time Sam…it is your destiny" The form said and shot itself at Sam. Sam gasped and held up his hands, suddenly there was a bright light and a blast and things were silent. Sam opened his eyes and looked over.

The form was up against the wall and panting. "Oh Sam…you should not have done that!" It roared and sent a painful shock at Sam who somehow wasn't affected by it.

"WHAT THE FRAG!" The being roared. "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"

"He will not be any such thing" Said a voice from behind Sam. Sam slowly turned and faced a large white and silver Cybertronian. The dark spark gulped. "P-Primus?" Sam froze and instantly thought of what Optimus had taught him about Primus, he was their god and creator… of which he was in the presence of..

"I see you remember me" The bot, Primus said.

"Y-you created me…" dark spark said. "before Sam ruined me!" it hissed and lunged at Sam but was stopped by the mech.

"You are wrong…it is true I created you as the allspark to help my children but when your body was destroyed I changed you into what you now are." Primus said.

"Y-You? But why?" the dark spark asked, Sam slowly went to his unconscious mate on the ground and held him.

"Because…you are now the negative to my new creation…Samuel?" Primus asked and Sam stood and looked at the mech.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You are worried that the allspark is changing you correct?" Primus asked and Sam nodded.

"I AM!" the dark spark shouted.

"HUSH!" Primus commanded causing the dark spark to shut it.

"Sam you are not being transformed because of the all spark…you are being transformed because of me…" He said and Sam swallowed. "Why?" he asked and Primus smiled.

"You are the guardian…I made you like this because your destiny is to protect my children…which it appears you have been already" He said with a chuckle.

"And what? I was created to be miserable?" the dark spark asked.

"No…you were created to be the guardian of those who have passed on to the well of sparks…but I see now that you have only become jealous and angry. So I have decided to take you to a place where you can do no harm to anyone" Primus said and the dark spark growled.

"Where is that oh wonderful creator?" it asked sarcastically.

"The well of sparks…your time has passed and now you must go" Primus said and grabbed the form.

"B-but I am the allspark! I I can't go to the well of sparks!" The dark spark shouted.

"No…you are no longer the allspark…the allspark was destroyed…you are the leftover energy of Megatron…who you will be reunited with in the well…" he said and suddenly the dark spark was gone. He looked down at Sam and smiled. "As for you…I want you to not only take care of your mate Optimus…but all my children…understand?" he asked and Sam nodded numbly.

"Good…now when you wake up tomorrow your transformation will be complete and you must tell only Optimus of your duties…no one else…is that clear?" Primus asked and Sam once again nodded.

"Oh and one more thing…I will be checking up on you…so be prepared for that" He chuckled and vanished. Sam stood there dazed for a minute and suddenly panicked as everything went black.

* * *

AN: I Finally over came my writers block and re wrote this chapter for the 3rd time. I hope you guys enjoy. R and R. : )


	7. Chapter 7- Aftermath

Chapter 7

Authors POV

* * *

He was not human, not anymore. Sam looked at his new reflection with a mixture of wonder and sadness. His hazel eyes had been replaced by two metallic blue ones, his skin replaced by a white flexible metal, his heart now a spark. He was a Cybertronian by all definition. He continued staring at himself in the mirror and blushed when he heard the deep voice of his mate.

"Sam?" Optimus asked, Sam turned and faced his mate. Optimus was stunned to say the least. "D-Did the allspark do this…are you alright?" Optimus asked and walked closer to his mate. Sam stayed quiet and ran up and kissed the bot. Optimus tensed but relaxed into the kiss. Sam broke the kiss and nuzzled his commander.

"No Optimus…Primus made me like this" Sam said and Optimus's jaw dropped.

"P-Primus, you spoke with Primus?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah…he is a nice guy…he gave me a duty and you are the only one that can know about it" Sam said smiling. Optimus started optics wide at his mate.

"W-what's you duty?" Optimus managed to asked.

"I am the guardian…I will protect you guys" Sam said kissing the primes neck causing Prime to shudder.

"W-Why am I th-the only one to know?" Optimus asked becoming increasingly turned on.

"You are my mate…and…it's Primus…" Sam said with a shrug and Optimus shrugged in agreement. "So do you like the new me?" Sam asked and Optimus did a up down and grinning and kissed the now Cybertronian teen. Optimus growled and gently pushed his mate against the wall and kissed him more roughly. Both had their eyes half lidded and Optimus panted.

"Sam…d-do you have a holoform?" he asked and kissed him again and Sam moaned.

"I-If I do…I don't know how to use it" Sam groaned out as Optimus grinded against him.

"I'll teach you" Optimus growled in Sam's ear and gently bit his neck wires causing Sam to arch into him.

"AHEM!" Said a gruff grumpy mech. The two turn to face Ratchet who had his servos crossed. "This bathroom is for the intended pupo-" Ratchet froze and stared at Sam.

"S-Sam?" Ratchet asked stunned. Sam blushed and nodded.

"Hey Ratch…" Sam said and stepped forward.

"H-how…you're a…"Ratchet mumbled.

"Um…well I guess what the allspark did couldn't be reversed…so" Sam said with a shrug and Optimus raised a optic ridge.

"But Samuel I thought you said Prim-" Sam kissed his deeply again to silence the mech, he quickly broke the kiss and the Prime growled, Ratchet looked at them knowingly.

"Sam..spill it…" He said and Sam sighed.

"I can't tell you…" Sam said and Ratchet huffed and walked away mumbling. Sam sighed again sadly and felt Optimus hug him.

"It is alright my love…he will eventually understand" Prime said trying to cheer up his mate.

"Optimus?" Sam asked and the Prime kissed his cheek plate.

"Yeah?" The big bot asked.

"My holoform?" Sam asked and Prime chuckled.

"Okay…" he said and walked in front of him acting more like a Prime. "Now I want you to focus on what you used to look like, some photos might appear, if they do…study them, analyses every detail" Optimus spoke as Sam did what he told him and sure enough photos did appear. Sam study himself and suddenly notice a little message appear.

"Uh Optimus.." Sam started and Prime smirked.

"You have a message?" He asked and Sam nodded.

"Good, just continue doing what you were doing" Optimus said and Sam suddenly felt his vision split, he opened his eyes and found himself looking up at the Prime.

"I did it!" Sam said and Prime chuckled and activated his holoform and walked to the teen holoform.

"Yes you did and you did very well…" Prime said and wrapped his arms around the boy, Sam returned the gesture and the two stared into each others eyes and just enjoyed each others company. Optimus leaned down and kissed the boy's neck causing him to moan.

"Sam…" Optimus said.

"Yes Optimus" Sam asked.

"You have to show the others…" Optimus mumbled and Sam suddenly felt himself panic.

"What if…what if they don't take it well…I know Bee will faint" Sam said and Optimus chuckled.

"Sam…you mustn't worry…I promise things will be okay" The prime assured his mate. Sam looked up to his mate and slowly nodded.

"Okay…lets go" Sam said and the two deactivated their holoforms and walked out together. The bots were already there since Sam had been in the med bay earlier. They stood and a deathly silence fell over the group and Sam became increasingly worried by the seconds until his best friend and guardian broke the silence.

"Sam…?" Bee asked and Sam nodded. "Damn…you look…good." Bee said and gave a wolf whistle and the rest of the bots laughed and Sam smiled and relaxed.

"Sam what happened?" Shouted one.

"Yeah how are you Cybertronian?" Shouted another.

"QUIET!" Optimus demanded, a silence fell over the group. "Samuel will need a few days to be adjusted. Until then…do not over whelm him" He said and they grumbled and walked away, but not before he heard Sideswipe whisper to his twin.

"I bet the entire time Sam is 'adjusting' he is being banged by boss bot" Sideswipe said and Sunny snickered. Sam growled and Bee noticed the scene and walked up to the two.

"Do you have a problem with my boy?" Bee asked seething with rage.

"Uh..n-no bee…and nether does Prime apparently" Sunny snickered. Bee growled and aimed his blaster at both of them and Optimus sighed and walked over.

"What is going on here?" He asked and Bee growled.

"They were talking about your mate…" Bee said and Optimus instantly became angered.

"What were you two saying about my mate?" Optimus asked and laid a hand on their shoulders and squeezed hard making them yell out in pain.

"N-nothing…we were just saying how lucky you both are to have each other" Sides said and Optimus nodded and let go of them.

"Uh huh…now don't ever let me catch you saying anything negative about my mate, understand?" Optimus asked and the mechs nodded and ran off. Optimus looked over and saw Sam sitting with his face in his servos and walked over to him.

"Sam…?" Optimus asked gently, Sam sniffled.

"I am a freak aren't I?" he asked and the commander growled and held his love close.

"No and don't ever and I mean ever think you are…you are my beautiful Cybertronian mate" He whispered and Sam held onto Optimus and nuzzled him.

"Thank you Optimus" Sam said and looked up when he heard Bee warble.

"Yeah Bee" Sam asked sniffling.

"Uh…this may not be the best time…but your parents are here…and they are not happy.." Bee said and Sam glitched and Optimus groaned.

* * *

AN: Hey Guys sorry for the late Update but I have been swamped lately. This might be the only chapter I get up till Friday...Sorry :( R and R.


	8. Chapter 8- Family

Chapter 8

Author's POV

* * *

"**SAMUEL JAMES WITWICKY!**" Screamed a very disgruntled Judy Witwicky. "We leave you alone for a few days and you go and do that to yourself" She yelled and Sam stared down at her in shock.

"B-But I didn't do-" He started and Judy yelled.

"Then what happened huh? Did he do this to you?" She said and motioned to the silent Prime standing next to his mate.

"Wha-No no no, he didn't do this" Sam said trying to stop the persecution of Optimus by his mother.

"Did his sperm do this to you?" She asked completely serious. Sam blushed and went silent.

"NO!" He suddenly shouted. "He did not have anything to do with this...it was the allspark" he said and his parents looked at him confused.

"All spark son?" his father asked.

"Yes...you know...the cube that we went to battle over the first time" Sam said and they nodded.

"How did it do this to you?" Judy asked.

"I dunno it just did...one day I am human the next I am not" Sam said with a shrug and Optimus smirked at the explanation and hugged his mate. Judy narrowed he eyes to slits at Optimus.

"I will believe you for now Sammy, but if I find out that he had anything to do with it I am going to raise some hell!" She vowed and stormed off. Sam's father, Ron stood there looking at his now alien son.

"So...can you ever be human again?" He asked and Sam shrugged.

"I don't think so...but I can do this..." he said and activated his holoform. Ron looked at the holoform and nodded.

"That must come in handy.." he mumbled. "Well I better go get your mother so we can continue our vacation" he said and turned to leave.

"Vacation?" Sam and Optimus asked in unison.

"Yep...me and her are going all around the world in the RV..." Ron said and rubbed his neck. "Your mother is quiet the animal when she wants the be" Ron stated smirking and Sam groaned and held his stomach..

"I think I am going to throw up" he groaned and Optimus quickly held him, Sam gave him a smile and Optimus kissed Sam's neck.

"Anyways…I got to go….take care of him Optimus" Ron called back as he left. The couple stayed in their embrace and Sam smirked.

"Optimus…" Sam asked and Optimus nuzzled his neck.

"Hmm?" he answered and pulled him a bit closer.

"Are you ever going to take me out on a date" Sam asked and Optimus froze and sighed.

"Sam…you know why that isn't possible…" Optimus said saddly.

"Not in our current for…but.." Sam started and activated his holoform, Optimus smiled at his mates intelligence but sighed.

"You do not posses a alternative vehicle mode" Optimus said and squeezed Sam's aft causing him to moan.

"I…I will get one" Sam said and Optimus growled into his neck.

"Alright….once you get a alt mode we will go out" Optimus said with a smirk, "That is if you can walk after tonight" He finished casually and walked over. Sam was frozen with a blush on his face plates.

* * *

Bumblebee had just gotten back from patrol duty. He was tired and dirty from his daytime job, as he walked to the showers he chuckled at his best friend frozen solid. He walked over and waved a servo in front of Sam's optics and whirled when he did not move. He thought for a moment and smiled as he knocked Sam on the head. Sam snapped out of it and groaned.

"Bee….owww" Sam said and Bee shrugged.

"Sorry…you were frozen up…" Bee said and turned to leave.

"W-wait Bee…I need your help" Sam called out and Bee walked back.

"With what?" Bee asked.

"I need a alt mode" Sam said and Bee grinned widely and hugged him.

"Uh…Bee?" Sam asked and Bee chuckled.

"I have always dreamed of the day you would have a alt" Bee said and Sam raised a optic ridge.

"Wait…what?" Sam asked and Bee sighed.

"Sam…most of us have always wanted you to be like us…since you were human you would have died sooner than us….it really bummed us out, especially Optimus…" Bee said and Sam went quiet and thought for a moment.

"I didn't know you guys cared that much" Sam said gently.

"Are you kidding? You are like my little brother!" Bee said with a smile, "You are family to us Sam" Bee said and hugged the teen.

"Thanks bee" Sam said and hugged his 'brother' back.

"Now…lets get you that alt" Bee said and walked away with Sam.

* * *

**AN**: This is kinda a filler chapter. The next one will consist of Sam getting his new alt, a date night, and some steamy SWXOP scenes. R and R.


	9. Chapter 9-Eventful Nigh

Chapter 9

Author's POV

* * *

"Sam…" Bee said annoyed.

"Yeah?" Sam replied.

"Will. You. Just. Pick. A. Car?" Bee sighed.

"Sorry…but if I am going to be a car, I am going to be a _nice_ car" Sam said and Bee grumbled. Sam looked over at the car lot and smiled as he saw the perfect car.

"That one!" Sam said pointing to a white Saleen S7.

"Really…doesn't exactly say 'inconspicuous, does it?'" Bee ask looking at Sam.

"Yes really…and no, it says...'Sam'" Sam said smiling.

"No…it says, $580,000" Bee replied tiredly.

"Well that's the one I chose" Sam said and crossed his servos.

"Alright, alright fine. Now just stare at it and you should see a message pop up. When it does just think yes" Bee said and shrugged. Sam looked at the car and studied every inch and finally the message popped up. Sam thought yes and suddenly felt his body split and reform. He grunted and looked out and noticed he was lower.

"Very good…nice job…can we go now" Bee asked.

"Sure!…uh how do I go?" Sam asked and Bee transformed.

"Just think go…kinda like walking" Bee said and revved. Sam sat there and suddenly took off leaving Bee sitting there dumbfounded. Sam stopped and laughed happily.

"Wow!" He said and transformed back to his bi-pedal mode. Bee raced forward to Sam and revved.

"Let's go Sam" Bee said and raced off.

* * *

Sam arrived back at base with Bee following closely behind. He transformed and smiled as Optimus walked out.

"Hello love" Optimus said and held his mate from behind and kissed Sam's neck and rubbed his back slowly. Sam moaned and arched against his commander.

"Ahem.." The two turned to see Bee standing there with his servos crossed.

"Yes Bumblebee?" Optimus asked and Bee buzzed angrily.

"Get a room" He said and stormed off.

"What on Earth?" Optimus asked using one of his favorite earth phrases.

"I'll go talk to him" Sam said but was stopped by Optimus.

"No…he needs to calm down first…besides I promised you something Samuel" The Prime said smiling, Sam blushed and hugged his love.

"Where are we going darling" Sam said chuckling.

"Wherever you want" Optimus replied back and kissed Sam gently on his lips.

"Mmm I know this one place down the road." Sam said and blushed when he felt Optimus's interfacing panel heat up.

"Op-Optimus?" Sam asked and Optimus gently separated and sighed gently.

"Wh-why don't you go get ready and meet me out front in a minute" Optimus said and Sam nodded and looked at the Prime hurt.

* * *

Sam was waiting out front when Optimus got there.

"Hello Love" Optimus greeted and Sam remained quiet. "Sam?" Optimus asked again concerned.

"Lets go" Sam said and transformed and drove off. Optimus followed behind until they arrived at the restaurant. Both activated their holoforms and walked in. Sam staying a few feet away from Optimus. They sat down at a table across from each other, Optimus staring intently at his mate, Sam not looking up once.

"Samuel" Optimus asked gently and touched his loves hand. Sam quickly pulled it back and Optimus felt anger and sadness well up inside him. "Samuel" Optimus said in his most commanding tone, causing some bystanders to look over at the couple.

"What…" Sam said not looking up.

"What did I do?" Optimus asked not breaking his gaze at the boy.

"You…pulled away" Sam said sadly.

"What do you…" Optimus started to ask but slowly understood.

"Oh Samuel…no no no…I didn't mean it like that" Optimus said and Sam sniffled.

"then how did you mean it?" Sam asked with tears in his eyes, Optimus moved over to his boy and held him.

"Sam…I have to tell you something tonight. But please listen, I am not leaving you ever and you did nothing wrong" Optimus said and smiled at his love.

"Okay…" Sam said and hugged the man.

"I love you Sam" Optimus whispered and Sam buried his face into Optimus's neck.

"I love you to Optimus" Sam whimpered.

* * *

**After dinner**

* * *

Optimus smiled at Sam as they reentered the base and pulled Sam toward Optimus's quarters. Sam blushed and smiled at the Prime as he was laid down on Optimus's berth. Optimus got over the young mech and slowly kissed him and rubbed his chest.

"O-Optimus…oh that feels good" Sam whimpered and Optimus smiled.

"Sam…mmm…the reason I moved away…" Optimus started and licked down Sam's neck to his chest. "Is that you make me lose all logic…you turn me on" Optimus whispered and teased a wire on the mechs neck causing Sam to arch and moan loudly. "I didn't want to lose control…" Optimus finished and rubbed Sam's interfacing panel cover. Sam whimpered and moaned into the prime's chest.

"Opt…optimus I have to asked a question" Sam panted out.

"What is that Samuel?" Optimus asked as he continued to rub slower.

"D-Do you like it better like this?" Sam asked and Optimus hmmed.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked and stopped.

"I mean do you like it better when we use our holoforms?" Sam asked and Optimus smirked.

"Actually yes I do…it is a fetish of mine" Optimus said and kissed his mate again.

"W-would you like to do it that way then?" Sam moaned out.

"I would love to" Optimus said and they both activated their holoforms and striped. Optimus pinned Sam against Sam's bipedal mode and kissed him roughly, he slowly slid his tongue into the boys mouth and ran his hand down Sam's bare chest. He grinned as he hand brushed Sam's throbbing member causing the boy below him to moan into the Primes mouth. Optimus growled and leaned down and sucked on the teens nipples and slowly nibbled down his chest and came face-to-face with his lovers member. He leaned in and slowly suckled the tip causing Sam to moan his lovers name over and over again. Sam reached down and ran his hand through Optimus's silky hair and groaned when Optimus squeezed the boys ass.

"O-Optimus…let me…mmm" Sam moaned and Optimus slowly looked up and grinned.

"You want my member Sam?" Optimus asked while gently stroking the boy below him.

"Yesssss" Sam hissed out.

"Beg for it" Optimus said and Sam moaned loudly.

"Oh please Commander, I want to please you…I live to please you" Sam said and Optimus growled lustfully and moved up to where Sam was facing the Prime's crotch. Sam giggled to himself when he noticed that Optimus had shaved his hair to look like flames. Sam leaned forward slowly and licked the tip making the Prime moan.

"Sam…don't tease me…" Optimus growled out and Sam chuckled and stroked his lover slowly.

"Why not Mr. Prime?" Sam asked and Optimus pinned the boy down a bit more forcefully.

"Because…you will release the animal in me" Optimus said and slowly grinded against his human.

"What if I want that?" Sam asked and moaned, Optimus leaned up and whispered against the boys ear making Sam shudder.

"Then keep doing it" He said. Sam slowly reached down and ran his thumb over Optimus's tip and yelped when Optimus pinned his arms up and slammed into the boy's tight ass. Sam yelled out in painful pleasure and wrapped his arms around Optimus's neck. The prime moaned and growled and slammed over and over into the boy. Both moaned out each others names and kissed roughly. Optimus leaned forward and bit Sam's neck causing Sam to moaned loudly again and groaned as he felt that both were ready to cum. Sam scratched down Optimus back and suddenly Optimus roared out and flooded his mate with his seed. Sam moaned and shot onto Optimus abs and as their climaxes passed they looked at each other. Optimus leaned down and passionately kissed Sam. Sam returned it happily and hugged the man. Optimus made a sound that seemed like a purr and whispered one word that captured Sam's heart. "Mine" Both of them fell into a love filled sleep.

* * *

Bumblebee pouted and slumped against the wall. He growled and curled up and started to cry. Why had Sam chose the Prime? Why hadn't he chose him? They were best friends…they loved each other…but Bee felt more than Sam ever could. Bee sobbed against his servos as he felt his spark break. He wanted Sam….he would have Sam…or no one would.

* * *

**AN**: What do you guys think…a little twist. ;)


	10. Chapter 10- Dark Return

Chapter 10

AN: Hey guys I want to take the time to answer some questions before moving on to the next chapter.

1. Why doesn't Primus want to let the others know about Sam's duties?

A: Well…simple, he knew Optimus would take it well, but some of the others might have a issue with Sam (a used to be, human) being their guardian.

2. The link for holoform pics is messed up.

A: They are on my website and Deviantart (Username: Wheeljack1995)

3. How many chapters is this going to be.

A: I dunno….

Author's POV

* * *

Sam laid in the arms of his still exhausted mate. He kept smiling at himself. Everything was going great in his life, he had a wonderful boyfriend, a awesome car and a wonderful best friend, not to mention one of the biggest, weirdest families on Earth. He chuckled to himself at that thought, it was weird and wonderful all at the same time…to have giant, bad-ass robot aliens for family. But he didn't really mind…he trusted all of them.

* * *

Bumblebee smirked at himself as he sat in his room. He had come up with the perfect plan to have Sam all to himself. He was going to invite Sam to go on a drive with him, maybe go and get a drink then he was going to trap him in the warehouse where he fought Barricade, then…Bee would have him. Bee was jittery with excitement. He slowly stood and walked out of his room and made his way down to Optimus's room. He knocked softly and waited, he did not have to wait long because Sam answered the door and Bee had to stop himself from blushing as he looked over his friend.

"Hey Bee…what's up?" Sam asked smiling.

"Uh…n-not much, I was just wondering if you would like to go for a drive…" Bee stuttered out.

"Uh…sure…let me get ready okay?" Sam asked and Bee nodded and waited patiently for Sam.

Once Sam was ready they walked out together and Bee smiled happily. They transformed once they were outside and drove side-by-side to Mission city and stopped at a restaurant. They activated their holoforms and went inside. They sat by each other and smiled.

"Bee…is something wrong?" Sam asked and Bee swallowed and looked at him.

"No why?" Bee asked.

"Well…you haven't stopped smiling since we left and its kinda freaking me out" Sam said and Bee frowned.

"I am just happy I get to spend time with you" Bee said completely honestly.

"Oh…" Sam said feeling like a ass. "Bee…I am sorry, I know I have completely ignored you and I am sorry" Sam said and Bee froze.

"W-what?" Bee asked stunned.

"I said I was sorry…I have been with Optimus so much I forgot that I need to hang out with others sometime…especially you…like you said you are like my brother" Sam said and smiled at Bee. Bee choked and rubbed his eyes and thunked his head on the table. How could he even think of harming Sam? He…he couldn't. Sam was his best friend, his brother and he was thinking about…about…raping him.

"Bee?" Sam asked concerned and Bee looked up with tears.

"Sam…I am sorry…" Bee mumbled and laid his head in the holoforms chest.

"Sorry…for what?" Sam asked gently rubbing the other's back.

"For-" Bee started but was interrupted by a man standing beside Sam.

"Excuse me boys…but do you mind if I sit with you?" asked the man.

"Uh…no…go ahead" Sam said and eyed the man suspiciously.

"Thank you very much" the man said and smiled. "By the way my name is Michael. Nice to meet you" He said and held out a hand for the boys to shake, which they did.

"Uh My name is Sam and this is Be-Be…Ben" Sam said catching himself.

"Nice to met both of you, say those wouldn't happen to be your cars out there…would they?" He asked with a smirk. Bee clinched his fist, his protective instincts kicking in. He nodded at the man.

"Yes those are out cars" He said, Sam looked at his friend and raised a eye brow in confusion.

"Bee…what is wrong?" Sam whispered into Bee's ear causing him to shudder.

"I don't trust him Sam, there is something familiar about his eyes" Bee replied through a whisper. Sam sighed and looked at the man and noticed what Bee was talking about. Michael had violet eyes…eyes that looked dangerous…eyes that reminded him of..

"M-megatron" Sam whispered and gulped. The man smiled and chuckled.

"Hello Samuel" he replied.

* * *

**Back at base**

* * *

Optimus wondered around base, it had been hours since he had last seen his mate. He had fallen asleep in his arms and now he was missing, suffice to say Optimus was going a little crazy.

"R-Ratchet, have you seen Sam?" Optimus asked panicking.

"For the three thousandth time No Optimus." Ratchet said growing tired of the question. "Why don't you comm link him?" He asked and Optimus growled.

"Because I haven't taught him how to use it…" he said jittering.

"Then call him" Ratchet said and Optimus suddenly felt a extreme fear in his spark, he followed Ratchet's advice and called Sam's cell, the moment the other line picked up…he knew something was off.

"Sam?! Are you okay?" Optimus asked and a dark voice chuckled on the other side.

"Hello Brother…" Megatron replied on the other end.

* * *

AN: Short I know...I have to keep working. R and R


	11. Chapter 11- College Night

LSS11.1

Author's POV

* * *

Megatron smirked threateningly at the two boys sitting across from him. Bee wrapped his arms around Sam and glared at the Holoform across from them. They would have left in their alts except for the fact that Megatron had done something to them to prevent it. Back at base Optimus was frozen solid and his anger started to boil up.

"How are you alive" Optimus whispered and Megatron sighed.

"I made a deal…with Primus" Megatron said and looked at the boys again.

"What was the deal?" Optimus and Sam asked at the same time.

"The deal was that if I come back…I must be a autobot…and I must…" Megatron sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Find a mate…." he said and Bee and Sam looked at the man stunned, Megatron glared at them.

"What?! It's possible" Megatron shot at the boys. Sam snickered and smiled, Optimus sat there shocked.

"You want to be a autobot?" Optimus asked and Megatron sighed and Sam noticed how tired he looked.

"Yes…I honestly wanted to be one…before you offlined me" Megatron said and once again Optimus was shocked silent. "Optimus" Megatron asked after waiting for a minute.

"Yeah..yeah I am here….You truly want to be with the autobots?" Optimus asked and Megatron growled.

"Yes…" he said and sighed.

"Alright then…now answer me this brother…where is my mate?" Optimus asked Megatron shrugged.

"I didn't know you had a mate" He simply replied.

"Its Sam" Optimus growled gently.

"Oh…he is right across from me with your little scout…" Megatron said and yawned.

"If you touch them, I swear I'll…" Optimus started and Megatron growled.

"You never listen do you?" Megatron shot, "I will not hurt them"

"Fine…where are you three?" Optimus asked.

"We are at a resturant…not to far from the base" Megatron laxly replied.

"Alright…I am on my way" Optimus replied and hung up. Megatron sighed and gave Sam his phone back. Bumblebee looked at the older mech and growled.

"Okay what gives…you used to want to kill us all…and now your nice?" he asked and clinched a fist, Sam gently rubbed his brothers back.

"Do you have any clue what it is like in the well of sparks, scout?" Megatron asked staring done the young mech. Bee shook his head and looked at the man.

"Let me tell you this…you do not want to be there when you are like me…it is lonely…dark…full of things that will chill your spark to ice…I made the deal with Primus because…I wanted to right my wrongs…I wanted to have a second chance…on my own decision." Megatron said and rubbed his neck. "I suppose you could say I had a awakening…" he said tiredly.

"Oh…" Bee said and looked down.

"It is alright Bumblebee…you did not know" Megatron said and looked at Sam. "So you are my brother's new mate?" Megatron asked. Sam blushed deeply and nodded.

"Yeah…" Sam said and Megatron smiled.

"Well good…he needs love Sam…" Megatron said and smirked. Bee watched the older holoform and the smallest of blushes crossed his face but went away when a out of breath Optimus ran in while in his holoform. Sam looked up and smiled.

"Hi Optimus" He said innocently.

"You are in trouble…" Optimus said and sat next to his brother's holoform. Sam gave Optimus a pout but was met by a rub on the leg by his mate. Megatron looked away from the scene and smiled at the scout across from him. Bee blushed again and Megatron smiled.

"Ahem" Optimus said and Megatron looked over to face his brother's smiling face.

"Yes?" He asked Optimus.

"I just wanted to discuss you joining the autobots" Optimus said still smiling.

"Alright…" Megatron said and Optimus cleared his throat.

"I just need you to sign this…" he said and gave his brother a packet of paper.

"What for?" Megatron asked skimming through the pages.

"It just states you will no longer harm us and if you do we have permission to nuke the shit out of you" Sam said and received a smack in the head from bee, a glare from Optimus and a worried, confused look from Megatron.

"Uh…alright" He said and signed it.

"Thank you…now living arrangements…" Optimus said sighed.

"Uh He can stay with me" Bee said eagerly and Optimus looked at him confused.

"Are you sure Bumblebee… I mean after your history…"Optimus said and Bee rubbed his throat and swallowed.

"No its fine…everyone deserves a second chance" Bee said and Megatron looked at the scout with amazement.

"Thank you Bumblebee" Megatron said and smiled again.

"Optimus…" Sam asked and the Mech looked at him with a little smile.

"Yes Sam…" he asked and rubbed his mates hand.

"I think it's time to go home now" He said pointing outside. Optimus looked out and saw the sun was setting.

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Optimus said and stood, followed by Bumblebee and Sam. Megatron continued sitting there.

"Megatron?" Bee asked and the mech sighed.

"I uh…I need a tow…" He said with embarrassment showing on his face. Optimus chuckled a little and earned a glare from his brother.

"Shut Up Orion" Megatron growled.

"Sorry…where are you…?" Optimus asked.

"Around the corner…I am the old M35 truck" Megatron said and stood.

"Alright…come one" Optimus said and they headed out.

* * *

**Back at base**

* * *

"No" Ironhide stated.

"You do not have a choice in the matter…he has already signed the agreement" Optimus said while holding his brother's shoulder.

"No…Nope…NO" Ironhide said and walked away.

"Uh…is he going to like shot us in da head like when we aint looking" Skids asked.

"Uh" Megatron tried to respond.

"You dumbaft why would he tell you if he was?" Mudflap replied and smacked his twin.

"Hey why'd you do dat fo?" Skids asked.

"Cause your ugly aft face told me to" Mudflap replied.

"AHEM" Bumblebee said and the two turned to look at him.

"Aw hell…" The said in unison as Bee grabbed them and threw them outside and wiped his hands. Sam smirked and stood near the door watching the scene. Optimus looked at him and gave him a apologetic smile.

"Bumblebee" Optimus said and Bee walked over.

"Give my brother a tour and then take him to Ratchet for a tune-up" Optimus said and Bee smiled.

"Yes Sir" Bee said and took Megatron's hand and walked away. Optimus smiled and walked over to his mate. He rumbled wrapped his servos around him. Sam leaned forward and laid his helm on Optimus's chest.

"Am I still in trouble?" Sam asked and looked at his mate.

"No…just please…when you leave tell me where you are going" Optimus said and kissed him.

"Okay sexy…" Sam said and reached behind Optimus and squeezed his aft. Optimus growled and pinned Sam against a wall and kissed him roughly. He growled and inhaled.

"Sam…I want you in our room in no less than five minutes…with your armor off" Optimus commanded.

"Yes sir" Sam said and ran to their room.

* * *

Megatron smirked as he was lead through the many halls of the base by a somewhat over eager scout. He slowly let his optics roam over the young mechs body.

"And this is my room" Bee said and stopped by the door. He turned and faced the older mech, he smiled and blushed a little. "Megatron may I speak with you in my room?" he asked and opened the door. Megatron walked inside after the scout and was surprised when he was pinned against the wall.

"Bumblebee…?" he asked confused.

"Megatron" Bee said knowingly.

"I am sorry.." Megatron said and gently rubbed the younger mechs neck slowly. Bee flinched but relaxed and moaned.

"It is alright…I forgive you" Bee said and tensed when Megatron kissed him gently and broke the kiss. They looked at each other and smiled, the sound of plating could be heard falling onto the ground from the scouts room.

* * *

Optimus walked into his and Sam's room and resisted the urge to pounce on his mate. Sam was laying on Optimus beth, gently stroking his cable, he smirked and looked over at Optimus who closed the door and locked it. He walked over and took off his plating. Sam let his optics roam over Optimus's true body.

"You are so beautiful Optimus" Sam said as Optimus got over him.

"Not as much as you Sam…" Optimus said and kissed him passionately.

"Mmm…that is another thing…I am thinking about getting a new name…to fit my new look" Sam said and slowly rubbed Optimus's long thick cable that pulsed in his grip. Optimus moaned and shivered.

"T-to what?" Optimus asked and slid a finger in Sam's port. Sam arched and his and Optimus's cables rubbed against each others.

"R-Ryder" Sam moaned.

"mmm…I like it" Optimus growled and rubbed his cable against Sam's port.

"I thought you MIGHT!" Sam yelled as Optimus slammed into him.

* * *

"Bumblebee…are you sure?" Megatron asked as he took his position under the scout. He stroked his aching cable as Bee slowly sat down on the length. Bee moaned loudly and rubbed his cable.

"mmm yes…." bee moaned and slowly lifted himself up and lower back down over and over again. Megatron groaned and licked his lip plating as he looked at the cable in front of him. He leaned forward and took the scouts length in his mouth and began to pleasure him as he was pleasured.

* * *

Optimus leaned forward and slid his tongue down his mates throat and pounded away at his mates tight port. Sam withered in pleasure under him.

"Optimus…I love you…" Sam said as he, Optimus, Bee and Megatron all roared out their mates name and climaxed.

* * *

"This is bullshit" Ironhide shouted while downing another cube of High Grade. Sideswipe smirked at the mech next to him.

"Aw is poor ol' Hide sad he isn't getting any?" Sideswipe teased.

"phss nah…it just sucks…I miss Chromia" he said sadly and downed another cube.

"You think she is still online?" Sides asked.

"Yeah…I know she is…I'm still kicking aint I?" Hide chuckled. "But still…I wish I had something er someone to service me like the rest of those horny afts" he growled and motioned to the base behind him.

"Why not Arcee?" Sides asked and Ironhide burst out laughing.

"You kidding, she would castrate me…but then again…she probably needs a release too….hmm" Ironhide thought. "Alright…I'll ask her…maybe me and her could be friends with benefits as humans call it" he chuckled and Sides smirked.

"Think she'd ever go for a three-way?" he asked and Ironhide froze.

"Uh…" He tried to answer.

"Well…?" asked a voice behind them that made them freeze, they turned and faced a smirking Arcee.

"H-hey Cee…." Hide tried and waved.

"For your information…yes I would…" she said and walked away.

* * *

Ratchet sat in his office and growled to himself. He shook his head as he heard the moans and rolled his optics. "The mechs on this team need to learn self control" He said to himself. "I feel like I am at a fragging college dorm"

* * *

**AN**: Hey guys, sorry that I haven't been updating as much. I have been working on so many different projects. I just hope this makes up for it. Please R and R. You guys rock and special thanks to WindsofChange for the name suggestion for Sam. :)


	12. Chapter 12- Ending with a Bang

Authors Note: Okay guys this is the official last chapter to this book. The second book will not be up until around Christmas or New Years at the latest. This is sorta my going out with a bang. Because after this...I am ending all of my stories, and retiring from writing fanfiction. I has been quite a ride I must admit...I remember the first story I wrote for fanfiction...primus that was a long time ago...anyways I will have plenty of time to visit memory lane later. I want to thank my loyal readers and reviewers. I want to thank the friends I have made during this and I would also like to thank my enemies as well...because without them I had no drive to write this. I want to thank my illustrator for all her hard work and lastly I would like to thank Takara because without them we would have no idea what Transformers are. Alright guys that is all enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 12

Author's POV

Sam awoke with a smile on his face. He looked over at his sleeping Prime and kissed him softly before sneaking out once again. He quietly walked down the halls and smiled as he heard the bots snoring as he passed their rooms. He snuck into the media room to see if anyone was there but thankfully no one was. He sat down on the over sized couch they had made for the bots. He reached for the remote but stopped when he felt and detected the presence of another. He slowly turned and faced a tall white bot, Primus.

"Hey Primus…uh what are you doing here?" Ryder asked a little scared of the imposing god.

"Well two things, I am checking to make sure Megatron is keeping his end of the deal and I have come to warn you of somethings" He said and sat next to Ryder making him feel quite small.

"Warn me about what?" Ryder asked looking at the massive mech.

"Starscream…" Primus said nonchalantly.

"What about him?" Ryder asked slightly losing his patients.

"Ryder…do you know what Megatron did before he offlined…do you know who he cared for?" Primus asked and Ryder shook his head.

"Megatron…the big oaf impregnated Starscream…and now that Megatron is back online I have little doubt that he will stop at anything to see his beloved leader" Primus said with a sigh.

"B-but Megatron is with Bee now…" Ryder said.

"Yes I know…but Starscream doesn't…and I must warn you…he can be a bit unpredictable when he becomes jealous…" Primus said and stood.

"How do you know that?" Ryder asked and Primus chuckled.

"I am Primus Ryder, I know everything…just like I know for a fact that you know for a fact you are pregnant with twins belonging to Optimus" Primus said and smiled at Ryder who looked at him with a mixture of anger and surprise.

"You made your point…" Ryder said miffed, Primus chuckled and put a servo around the young mech.

"Ryder…You about to be in one of the most dangerous fights of your life…and as all knowing as I am….I can not tell who is going to win. However considering I made you the protector of my children, I have the utmost faith that you will…" Primus said.

"But…" Ryder said knowingly.

"But…I know how Starscream is…and if you do not offline him….he will offline you and all my children until the only one left is Megatron…." Primus said and Ryder groaned.

"B-but I thought after all of this that my life would be a bit simpler" Ryder said motioning to himself.

"Really….I help make you into one of the most beautiful creations know to mech and man and you think your life is going to get simpler? Oh…Ryder" Primus said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry…I just…will my life ever be simple again?" Ryder asked and Primus smiled at him.

"Yes…eventually…but as of right now…no. Speaking of which I have better get going" Primus said and turned to leave.

"Wait…why?" Ryder asked and Primus chuckled.

"Because Starscream is about to blow that wall down…and you have to fight him" Primus said and vanished.

"What?" Ryder asked as there was a loud blast behind him, he turned to see a very bloated Starscream glaring at him.

"Where is my MEGATRON?!" Starscream snarled.

"Safe…but you are not" Ryder spit back and swung a servo at the seeker knocking him on his back.

"You just made a very big mistake" Said the seeker as he fired a blaster at Ryder. Ryder groaned and yelped as he was thrown back and smashed into the wall.

"Starscream…don't do this" Ryder said as he stood.

"I WANT HIM BACK!" the seeker roared and fired again, this time Ryder was ready and dodged it and hissed as he felt his arm plating move. He looked down to see a blaster, he pointed it at the seeker and suddenly fired. Both yelled and flew backwards, Ryder groaned and looked up and froze as he saw someone he wish he didn't.

"MEGATRON!" Starscream cried out and ran to the mech. Megatron threw the seeker to the ground and growled.

"Get out of here…I don't love you…I never did" Megatron spat at the seeker. Starscream looked up at his once great leader with a pained expression that slowly turned into a evil grin.

"Fine…" Starscream said and shot Megatron in the chest. Ryder shot up and tackled the seeker to the ground and shot at his helm off lining him instantly. He quickly got up and ran to Megatron.

"Megatron?" he asked as he looked over the mechs body, the shot had just barely missed his spark but he was leaking a lot of energon.

"What happened!" Bumblebee roared as he ran over to his mate, Ryder backed away from the two and yelled for Ratchet.

"Bee…" Megatron groaned and held the younger mech's servo.

"Sh…don't say anything…save your strength." Bee said and nuzzled him. Ratchet arrived soon enough and set out to temporarily patch him.

* * *

"Is he going to be alright?" Ryder asked and Bee glared at him.

"Yes he is going to live but he is going to have to be kept in the Med Bay for three weeks." Ratchet said and sat next to the two mechs who were currently seated on the chairs outside the med bay doors.

"I can't believe you did this" Bee growled and Ryder looked at his best friend.

"I didn't…Starscream did!" Ryder yelled. "I told you already…he came here to take him back with him because he is…." Ryder stopped and held his chest.

"Ryder?" Ratchet asked concerned.

"Phss he is probably faking it" Bee said and waved it off. Ryder dropped to his knees and screamed out in pain as his vision went dark.


	13. Chapter 13-THE END

It had been weeks, both Megatron and Ryder had been kept in the Medbay. Their mates not allowed to see them. To say tensions were high in the base was a understatement. Optimus and Bumblebee could not stand to be near one another, both blamed the other for what happened. Neither knew the truth and refused to hear otherwise. However in the Medbay it was a different story…Ryder and Megatron had actually ended up being next to each other and although both were currently unconscious they seemed to not mind being in each others company. Ratchet had kept a close optic on them both, Samuel was due to have the twins in a matter in hours on this particular day, Megatron should have been awake by now but it seemed as though he did not want to wake up. Sam groaned and looked around, he felt light headed and groggy. He looked over to see Ratchet standing there, tired and nervous.

"Hey R-Ratch" Ryder slurred and Ratchet jumped. He quickly walked over and rubbed Ryder's helm.

"Good to see you awake little one…though right now probably would not have been desirable" Ratchet mumbled.

"W-why?" Ryder said getting a little more better.

"You are about to give birth to twins" Ratchet said and Ryder's Optics got large.

"W-What?" Ryder slurred again.

"Now calm down…you are going to be fine" Ratchet said and looked at some monitors. Ryder nodded and looked over a Megatron.

"How is he?" Ryder asked and Ratchet sighed.

"Perfectly healthy he just wont wake up" Ratchet growled and began to walk away.

"R-ratchet can I see Optimus?" Ryder asked and sat up. Ratchet nodded and soon Optimus had ran to his mate and began to kiss him passionately, they eventually separated and looked at each other, Optimus had misty optics.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Optimus asked and smiled.

"I thought you would glitch" Ryder said and rubbed his cheek.

"Ryder…I would have" Optimus chuckled and sniffled, "But then I would have thrown a party…I…we are having twins!" Optimus shouted and kissed Ryder again.

"I know…" Ryder said smirking at the excited mech in front of him.

"Well whoop-ty-freaking-do!" A hate filled voice said behind them. They looked to see Bumblebee standing their very pissed.

"Bumblebee" Optimus said and Ryder looked at his ex-best friend.

"How could you?" Bumblebee asked glaring at Ryder.

"I..I didn't mean to" Ryder said annoyed.

"Not that!" Bumblebee shouted and pointed to Megatron.

"Primus Bee I told you…I didn't! It was Starscream!" Ryder shouted and moaned in pain.

"WHY WOULD HE HURT MEGATRON!?" Bee roared out.

"M-Mates bee…they were mates…Starscream was having Megatron's kids…." Ryder said and Ratchet ran over to him and shouted something in cybertronian…something along the lines of 'its time'

"M-megatron h-had kids?" Bee asked as he was rushed out of the medbay

* * *

_**Hours later**_

* * *

Bee sat in his quarters staring at the wall. He no longer felt anger toward Ryder…he felt anger toward Megatron…he never told the scout he had been mates with Starscream…he never told him Starscream was going to have his kids…and now he might never get the chance…His thoughts were interrupted by a energon curling scream and then quiet. Bee rushed toward the sound and found himself at the medbay doors. Bee sat down in the chairs that the soldiers had created for them to wait in. A little later Ratchet walked out and smiled at bee.

"They are here…." He said and motioned for bee to enter. Bee walked in and over to the two new parents, Optimus was holding a small bot and Ryder was smiling at the other smaller one in his servo.

"H-hey bee…" Ryder said a little weakly.

"Hi Ryder…" He said and looked at the two sparklings. "they are adorable" Bumblebee said.

"Thank you…Bumblebee…I am sorry for what happened.' Ryder said and Bee sighed and looked down.

"It wasn't your fault…he never told me…and I was to stubborn to listen to you…." Bee said and looked over at his mate. "What are their names?" Bee asked and Ryder and Optimus smiled.

"This one is Lazarus or Laz for short" Sam said and Optimus smiled at the sparkling in his servos.

"This is Roam" Optimus said and Bee smirked at Ryder.

"Laz?" He asked and Ryder shrugged.

"I remember it when I was in college" He said and Bee nodded.

"I am going to go now" Bee said and they looked at him.

"Why?" Optimus asked.

"I have a lot to think about and I just need a moment" Bee said and they nodded.

* * *

_**Later that night.**_

* * *

Bee walked into the medbay and sat next to Megatron and rubbed his servo. He jumped when he felt a grip on his.

"Your awake?" Bee asked and Megatron nodded.

"Yes my love…I have been since two hours ago" Megatron said and looked over at Bee. "I'm sorry for not telling you about what I did with Starscream…." Megatron said as if reading Bumblebees mind.

"Its fine" Bee said with misty tears.

"No its not…I should have told you…." Megatron said and sighed. "I feel like I betrayed you" Megatron said and Bee shook his head.

"You didn't" Bee said and Megatron smiled at his mate.

"I did…will you please forgive me?" Megatron asked and Bee nodded.

"Thank you…." Megatron said and inhaled sharply.

"Megatron" Bee asked and the older mech looked over.

"Yes my little bee?" He asked.

"Are you okay?" Bee asked and Megatron smirked.

"No" he simply answered, there was silence unlike any other between them for a few moments, Bee looked at Megatron and realization struck and he felt tears run down his face plates. Megatron rubbed Bee's servo.

"H-hey its going to be okay…" Megatron said rather weakly.

"W-why?" Bee asked suddenly.

"Remember that day in the restaurant…when I explained how I came back to life?" Megatron asked and Bee nodded.

"Y-yeah you said you made a deal with Primus" Bee said and wiped the tears.

"Mhmm…but I left one thing out" Megatron said getting increasingly weaker.

"W-what?" Bee said almost sobbing.

"There was another compromise….the deal was if I did become a autobot and find love then I would get to live and if I were to offline I would go to well of allsparks and not be tortured…in exchange…I gave up my greatest strength" Megatron said and bee watched him.

"What- what was your greatest strength?" Bee asked as he watched his love one begin to fade.

"My spark cage" Megatron wheezed. "When Starsceam shot me…he slice through my spark….it was so thin that it looked as if it wasn't there" Megatron said and coughed. "Bumblebee…thank you for forgiving me and giving me what I have always wanted more than anything" Megatron said.

"What was that?" Bee said and Megatron smiled.

"Love" Megatron said and faded completely. Bee curled over Megatrons servo and sobbed loudly.

"You are welcome my mate" Bee said and kissed his helm, he cried himself to sleep that night.

* * *

_**Years later**_

* * *

Ryder smiled at his two younglings who were playing with some of the soldiers on base. They were now 10 years old. The past decade had been rough on everyone…especially Bumblebee, who had to explain what happened that night. He had become very depressed but when the younglings had decided to adopt him as honorary Big Brother he began to act like his old self again. Optimus and Ryder paid close attention to the young scout though…they wanted him to feel like this wasn't an end…it was a new beginning….for all of them, and it was…the Decepticon threat had been rid of and their new base, known as Autobot City had been completed…they could now live in peace, which Bumblebee knew…he just wished that he had someone to share it with….

"Hi" Said a voice that snapped the young scout out of his thoughts. He looked over to see a familiar face, a young mech by the name of Smokescreen standing there. He had joined about a month ago and had taken quite a liking to Bee. Bee smiled at the mech, Smokescreen was about his age and had similar qualities that he had.

"Hey smokey.." Bee said as Smokescreen sat next to him.

"You are thinking about that night again…aren't you?" Smokescreen asked and Bee nodded. It was no secret to anyone how Bee felt about that. It was also no secret that Smokescreen tried his best to help him with it, though it seemed like nothing worked…that is why Smokescreen resorted to what he was about to do.

"Bumblebee?" Smokescreen asked the scout, who looked over at him.

"Yeah Smokey?" Bee asked and froze when the mech kissed him passionately, Bee was shocked to say the least but took one look at the mech kissing him and suddenly couldn't stop himself. He kissed back and pinned the mech down.

"Smokescreen?" Bee asked and the mech looked at him.

"Yeah bee?" He asked.

"Do you want to go out?" Bee asked and Smokescreen nodded. Maybe the scout wouldn't be alone after all.

* * *

Ryder smiled at Optimus as the two watched Bee and Smokescreen making out.

"I told you" Ryder said and kissed his mate.

"I know…" Optimus said and held Ryder close.

"Do I get my prize?" Ryder asked and Optimus chuckled.

"Not until the kids are asleep" Optimus whispered causing Ryder to blush and smiled.

"Ryder?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Ryder asked.

"Thank you for not marrying her" Optimus said and kissed Ryder again.

"No problem" Ryder answered.

* * *

This is the end. This is the end. There is no book 2.…this is the last chapter. This is the end!


End file.
